


again and again

by frockbot



Series: souyoshuake [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, additional tags in the beginning note, everybody's all grown up, look this is a direct sequel to louder and louder, so all the warnings and context of that fic apply, well most of the warnings some stuff is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frockbot/pseuds/frockbot
Summary: In battle and in bed, Goro Akechi has always been assured of his own power. He and Ren are evenly matched; he and Yosuke Hanamura, less so, with Akechi literally on top. Yu Narukami, though...Akechi would like to say that Yu is an enigma, that his strength is uncertain. But truthfully, Akechi is pretty sure that Yu is stronger than him. Could overpower him.The thought is more compelling than he's willing to admit.Out loud, anyway.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: souyoshuake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020736
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> **cw:** explicit sex (dom!yu, switch!everybody else, dirty talk, rough kissing, grinding, hair pulling, handjobs, blowjobs, fingers in mouth, gagging, nipple pinching, face fucking, frotting, body worship, anal fingering, rough sex)

Unfortunately, their second session didn’t happen right away.

The morning after the first, Ren, Akechi, Yosuke, and Yu sat down to debrief. (Yosuke was red as a beet for the entire conversation, but he got through without squeaking or wobbling.) The general consensus was: yes, that went well; yes, we all want to do it again; yes, as soon as possible, please. Akechi in particular wanted to get his hands on Yu, especially after seeing how adorably surprised Yu had been by his effect on Ren.

But however much they all wanted another go, they were still adults with adult considerations, like paying bills. If they’d lived closer together, it wouldn’t have been so difficult; but three hours by train meant they essentially needed a full weekend to meet. For the next few months, Akechi and Yosuke’s work schedules were so thoroughly snarled that full weekends, and therefore traveling, were off the table.

Eventually, it snuck back up on them. Ren and Akechi were sitting on the couch, Morgana perched on the cushion behind them, video chatting with Yosuke and Yu. They, in turn, were snuggled up on their own couch, the picture of blissful domesticity.

“Man,” Yosuke was saying, shaking his head. “Junes is the pits, but at least I get to sleep in my own bed. I can’t imagine having to go back to some shitty motel at the end of the day.”

“I’m used to it,” Akechi said. “And not all of the motels are shitty.”

“It’s worse for this guy,” Morgana said, butting his head against Ren’s shoulder. “You should see him. He _pines_.”

“I do not pine,” Ren said.

“No,” Akechi said, smirking. “You just text me constantly.”

“I do that anyway.”

“See, but that’s the other thing,” Yosuke said. “This guy—” He nudged Yu—“basically takes care of me the whole time I’m running around like an idiot.”

“Because I love you,” Yu said simply.

Yosuke went pink. “My point is, if I was somewhere else, you couldn’t do that!”

“I am perfectly capable of caring for myself,” Akechi said.

“So am I, wiseass. I’m just saying, it’s gotta be tough. I wouldn’t wanna be in your shoes.”

Akechi shrugged. Ren smiled.

“Your point’s taken, Yosuke,” he said, ruffling Akechi’s hair. “But if Akechi admitted how hard it was, he’d spontaneously combust.”

Akechi sat up straight, spluttering, and Morgana added, “Yeah, he can’t ever be honest about his feelings. That’s his problem.”

“I have a great many problems, of which that is not—”

“How’re you guys going to spend your first real, actual weekend?” Ren asked them.

Yu blinked. Yosuke cocked his head.

“Huh,” he said thoughtfully. “I guess it has been a while. What _should_ we do?”

Yu’s expression went carefully neutral, which meant—Akechi felt a little thrill—he was thinking about something dirty. But he wouldn’t say it. Not in front of Morgana.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Yu said instead, which raised a whole host of delightfully suggestive possibilities. “What about you guys?”

“They’ve already banished me,” Morgana sighed. “I’ve gotta go stay at Haru’s.”

“Haru invited you,” Ren said.

“Because she knows you want to be gross! You _always_ want to be gross after he’s been gone for a while.”

“Morgana,” said Ren, looking seriously at the cat. “I’ll let you in on a secret. We always want to be gross, _period_.”

Morgana made a horrified noise, but Akechi wasn’t listening. He was watching Yu and Yosuke, watching Yu’s gaze sharpen and Yosuke’s blush deepen. As the idea occurred to them. As they picked up what Akechi was silently putting down. They couldn’t discuss it in front of Morgana: even Ren didn’t think he’d be able to understand their arrangement, much less keep it secret. And the last thing they needed was their numerous, nosy friends trying to litigate their relationship.

So they didn’t discuss it then. The conversation proceeded past the unfairness of Morgana’s living situation and stayed in pure, chaste territory for the rest of the call. It was only once they hung up that Akechi pulled out his phone and typed, _About this weekend_ …

Friday evening, Haru ferried Morgana off for what was sure to be a wonderful time, despite his protests. The moment they were gone, Ren turned to Akechi grinning that crooked grin, and Akechi crowded him against the door.

“So,” Ren said, grasping Akechi’s hips.

Akechi huffed a laugh. “So.”

Ren’s fingers flitted to Akechi’s waist, plucking at his shirt, tugging it inch by inch out of his pants. “Should we talk about the plan for tomorrow?”

“I’d much rather worry about tonight.”

Ren hummed, sliding his palms at last, at _last_ across Akechi’s skin, up his sides. “And what do you want tonight?”

“You’re _asking_ me?” Akechi said, slotting the long, lean lines of their bodies together. “All these years of throwing each other around, and now you’re asking?”

Ren tilted his head, exposing his throat, the fragile skin fluttering at his pulse point. “It’s been so long,” he purred, “I thought maybe your tastes had changed.”

Akechi licked him, long and lingering, pressing his tongue flat to Ren’s clavicle and dragging it slowly upward to his jaw. Ren was already sweating, the salt of it tingling in Akechi’s mouth. Ren made a soft, self-satisfied noise, trailing his nails across Akechi’s shoulderblades.

“Feeling guilty, perhaps?” Akechi said, so close that he could feel his own breath rebounding off of Ren’s flesh. “Just because I’m in on it doesn’t mean you’re not _cuckolding_ me.”

Ren shivered; Akechi felt his length stir. “Is it really cuckolding if we’re not married?”

“And what would you call it?” Akechi growled, fisting his hand in Ren’s hair, shoving his head against the door. Ren gasped, peering down at him through his lashes. “Fucking other men in our bed, making me watch—”

“You want to watch,” Ren said, digging his nails into Akechi’s back. “You like it.”

“I _love_ it,” Akechi said. Ren shivered again. “I think about it _all the time_ , you spreading your legs for Yu Narukami. Begging him to fuck you. You’ve thought about it too, haven’t you?”

Ren’s face was flushed, his pupils blown. “Yes.”

Akechi sneered. “All this time I’ve been busy, you’ve had to take care of yourself. Was it me you were thinking about? When you put your fingers in your ass, when you sat down on your dildo, were you picturing me?”

Another shiver, ending in a jerk of Ren’s hips against Akechi’s. “Not always.”

“ _Not always_ , he says.” Akechi thrust his knee between Ren’s, shoving his thigh into his groin, into the pressure building there. “How many times, Ren?”

Ren rutted forward, dragging himself along Akechi’s leg, shallow at first like he wasn’t sure he was allowed. Akechi adjusted his angle obligingly, and Ren let out a shaky sigh.

“Only—a few,” he breathed, eyes still locked on Akechi’s but distant now, looking through him. “Once—in the shower—”

“How?”

“Just—” Ren mimed jerking off—“into my hand—thought of Yosuke, then—”

Akechi gripped Ren’s hips and pulled him forward so that his weight rested more completely on Akechi’s thigh. Ren shut his eyes.

“Yosuke and his pretty mouth,” Akechi said. “Right? His tongue on your cock, his throat opening up for you?”

Ren bucked into him, so roughly that it nearly knocked him off balance; but he recovered, and cupped the back of Ren’s neck as he rested his forehead on Akechi’s shoulder.

“Did you picture his face, too?” Akechi asked, directly into Ren’s ear. Ren’s teeth rattled when he trembled. “Tears streaming down his cheeks, lips stretched around you?”

“Yes,” Ren panted, wrapping his arms around Akechi’s shoulders. “ _Yes_.”

“And you said his name when you came, didn’t you?”

Akechi could feel a warm dampness spreading across the front of Ren’s pants now: precum soaking through the fabric as Ren worked steadily against Akechi’s thigh.

“Ren,” Akechi said. “I want to hear what it sounded like.”

“Y—” Ren’s breath caught, his throat clicked; and then he groaned, hoarse and rumbling, “ _Yosuke_.”

Akechi’s own cock throbbed, firing sparks through his veins. He rocked forward in time with Ren, snapping their pelvises together.

“So that was the first time,” he said. “And then?”

Ren didn’t seem to hear him: he was pumping his hips in a rapid, irregular rhythm, clearly chasing his release. Akechi drew back slightly, just enough to earn a frustrated huff.

“Goro—”

“Tell me about one of the times with Yu,” Akechi said, tightening his grasp on Ren’s waist to hold him still. “The _best_ time with Yu.”

Ren’s breath was hot and slick on Akechi’s throat. Akechi gently massaged his sides, waiting.

“That was in the shower too,” Ren said finally. His voice cracked on the last word. Akechi tugged him forward, urging him to start flexing his hips again, and he did, biting back a moan. “Morgana was—out, so I brought—the thrusting dildo—in with me.”

Akechi’s mouth went dry. The thrusting dildo had a long and illustrious history between the two of them. It was motorized, extremely big, and extremely _lifelike_ , right down to the silicone veins crisscrossing its surface. You could—and they had—use it in any number of positions and scenarios; but probably the easiest and most enjoyable was in the bathroom, with all the tile. It even had a remote control.

“I stuck it to the wall,” Ren said, grinding almost lazily against Akechi’s thigh, turning his head so his lips brushed Akechi’s ear. He was back in control, the bastard, but Akechi was too distracted by what he was describing to care. “I let it—fuck my mouth, first. While I opened myself up.” Ren’s hands drifted downward to cup Akechi’s ass, his thumbs pressing firmly into his flesh. “And then—”

Akechi recovered enough to push upward into Ren’s cock, now starkly outlined inside his pants.

“How long did it take you to start crying Yu’s name?”

Ren buried his face in Akechi’s neck, rolling his hips faster. “Not—long.”

“So you stood there, what—holding onto the edge of the tub?”

“ _Mmm_ -hm.”

“Pretending it was Yu behind you, slapping your ass with his balls.”

The friction on Akechi’s leg was almost painful now; he imagined it had to be for Ren, too; maybe that was why Ren sounded so raw, so ragged, when he said, “Yes.”

“Holding your hips. Kissing the back of your neck, maybe? Or biting you?”

“Goro—” Ren clutched Akechi’s back, his shoulders, pace quickening, turning rough and desperate—“gonna come—Goro—”

“Say his name,” Akechi ordered, seizing Ren by the hair, wrenching his head backward so he could see his face. Ren’s jaw was slack, his tongue fat, his eyes glazed. “Say his name the way you said it in the bathroom.”

“Y—u,” Ren choked, and his eyebrows drew together and his mouth opened, the tendons in his neck standing out—“Yu—Yu— _Yu_ —”

And then he toppled forward, clawing Goro close and clinging to him as he quaked and shuddered through his climax. Goro held him up, one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, kneading the tense and knotted muscles of his back.

Goro often thought Ren had made him a lucky man. Nights like tonight proved it.

“Ren,” Goro said, and when Ren turned his head, panting, Goro sealed their lips together. Ren cupped Goro’s jaw, sliding his tongue across Goro’s to probe the depths of his mouth.

It was a while before they resurfaced: long enough for Ren’s cum to start cooling unpleasantly on Goro’s leg.

“Eugh,” Ren said, making a face.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Akechi said, taking his hand. “And, for that matter, me out of mine.”

***

This time, when the four of them met on the platform, the awkward moment only lasted a few seconds before Ren said, “Okay, I’ll say it: this is an inauspicious start.”

Yosuke laughed, and Yu smiled, and Akechi relaxed, and that was it. They made their way back to Ren and Akechi’s apartment without issue, chatting as easily and readily as if this were a normal visit. Back when normal visits hadn’t included sex.

“We should probably sit down and talk for a minute,” Ren said once they were inside, toeing off shoes and shrugging off jackets. “Set some boundaries.”

The sofa was only big enough for two of them, so Yosuke and Akechi sat on it together, while Ren sat on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest and Yu pulled the desk chair over.

For a moment they all looked at each other. Then Yosuke said, “So—” and Akechi said, “Well—”

They broke off. Yu coughed.

“Boundaries,” he said.

“Yes,” said Akechi. “Thank you. It sounds like everything that happened last time was within everyone’s comfort zone. Agreed?”

Yu nodded. Yosuke, ears already pink, said, “Yeah. Everything was, uh. Really great, last time.”

“Do you guys have any special requests this time?” Ren asked, looking from Yosuke to Yu. “What do you want to do?”

Yu raised his eyebrows at Yosuke, who cleared his throat.

“I think,” he said, flexing his fingers on his thighs. “Um. You guys did so much of the work last time—I think it’s only fair that—Yu and I take the lead this time.”

Akechi could feel Yu’s eyes on him, but he directed his lazy smile at Yosuke. “And what would 'taking the lead' entail?”

Yosuke’s blush spread into his cheeks. “I…well, I…”

“That depends,” said Yu, and Akechi finally turned to him, met his gaze bright and solid as steel. “What do you want us to do?”

Akechi let his smile widen into a grin. He had the sudden urge to lean forward, grip Yu’s jaw, squeeze until his fingers marked his skin; but he resisted it. For now.

“I’m sorry,” he said instead. “You want to take the lead, but you need us to tell you what to do?”

“We don’t know what you like,” Yu said.

“There’s not a lot you could do that we wouldn’t like,” Ren said, letting his legs fall open, resting his elbows on his thighs. “We’ll try just about anything once.”

“Will try and have tried,” Akechi added. Yu’s pupils dilated a fraction.

Yosuke squirmed, looking down at his lap. “Yeah, but you know _we_ haven’t done anything. Everything you did last time—I’d never even _thought_ about that stuff before.”

Ren scooted nearer, set his chin on Yosuke’s knee. “That’s part of the fun.”

“Is it?” Yosuke said, trying to glare, but the effect was ruined by the deep, dark color flooding his face. “So if I just—did all the same stuff back to you, you’d still think it was fun?” Ren’s eyes went a little unfocused, his head tipping to one side. “You wouldn’t get bored?”

“You can fuck my mouth literally any time, Yosuke,” Ren said. Yu’s breath hitched; heat flared in the pit of Akechi’s stomach. “Do you want to? Right now?”

Yosuke was a truly remarkable shade of puce. In fact he was so flushed that Akechi was amazed, at a glance, that there was enough blood left in his body to collect in his groin.

“That’s not the point,” Yosuke managed, hitching into a squeak as Ren edged closer, gripping his knees to push them apart. “The point is, we don’t know what we’re doing, and you guys do, so—”

Ren kissed the inside of Yosuke’s thigh, making him flinch. “You could step on me.”

Yosuke blushed so hard that Akechi thought he could smell his hair burning; could definitely feel his own heart skipping a beat. The desk chair groaned as Yu shifted, exhaling through his teeth.

“I could _what_?” Yosuke croaked.

Smirking, Ren rubbed his cheek against the juncture of Yosuke’s legs, against the bulge rapidly warping his zipper. Yosuke made a strangled noise, his knuckles going white on the arm of the couch.

“You could _step. On. Me_ ,” Ren repeated, deliberately puffing air across Yosuke’s straining pants with every word.

“Wh—” Yosuke gulped, shut his eyes. “What are you—”

Ren rose up onto his knees, put his arms around Yosuke’s waist, and rested his chin on Yosuke’s chest. Yosuke shuddered.

“Yosuke,” Ren said, and glanced at Yu. “Yu. If you want to take over this time, you can.”

“By all means,” Akechi offered, surprised by the rasp of his own voice.

“ _But_ ,” Ren added, arching his back, pressing flush against Yosuke, “I _like_ taking you apart. I _like_ doing things to you that you wouldn’t expect to enjoy. _It’s fun_. I’m not going to get bored.”

Yosuke’s brow knitted. Fumbling at first, he grasped Ren’s elbows, his shoulders, cupped his face in his hands. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he opened his eyes and met Ren’s gaze.

“I did it again, huh,” Yosuke said, the corner of his mouth quirking upward. “Got stuck in my own head.”

“It’s okay,” Ren said, leaning up to kiss him. “I like that, too.”

“Does that mean you’re going to sit on me again?” Yu asked Akechi.

Every one of Akechi’s muscles tensed like he’d come across an unexpected Shadow in the Metaverse. A lesser fighter would have heard their heartbeat in their ears, drowning out everything else; but Akechi had long since learned to ignore it in favor of more important sounds. Like the breaths of everyone in the room: Ren’s calm and measured, Yosuke’s a wet gasp, Yu’s—

Grinning, eager and lascivious, Akechi turned. Yu stared up at him from beneath his brows, his eyes shining where they caught the light. But for all that he looked composed, Akechi could hear his breath coming short and fast, and now he could see his pulse flickering in his throat, too.

“Is that an invitation?” Akechi asked.

Yu tilted his head, and as he did so the light shifted, cutting through his irises like facets through a gem.

“Are you asking permission?”

There was a pause.

“Okay, change of plans,” Ren stage-whispered to Yosuke. “I’ll suck you off, and then we’ll watch the two of them go at it.”

Yosuke blinked at him. “You want to suck me off?”

Akechi stood up, so abruptly that Yosuke jumped.

“That chair can’t support both of us,” Akechi informed Yu, heading for the hallway. “Come along.”

He didn’t stop or look back, and after a second his faith was rewarded: he heard the chair creak, and then Yu padding behind him.

Despite himself, despite how utterly in control he was, the hairs on the back of Akechi’s neck rose. He hadn’t often experienced being _followed_ , especially by someone as staid and quiet and _formidable_ as Yu.

Akechi had never truly seen Yu fight. In fact, his closest exposure to Yu’s strength had been that last time in bed, watching the muscles move beneath Yu’s skin as he pounded into Ren. Watching how easily he’d lifted and manipulated Ren’s body.

Yosuke was eminently conquerable; it seemed to be written in his DNA. Ren was Akechi’s equal: in a struggle, they would burn each other out long before either of them emerged victorious. But Akechi had a feeling—a thrilling, tingling feeling spreading through his limbs—that it could be different with Yu. If Yu yielded to Akechi, that would be one thing. If he _didn’t_ …

Akechi had never been outmatched before. _Overpowered_ before. The idea thrummed in his chest like a bowstring.

In the bedroom, he stopped and turned around. Yu, Yosuke, and Ren looked at him, Yu impassive, Yosuke trembling, Ren smiling faintly.

“As before, anyone can say _stop_ to put a halt to the proceedings,” Akechi said. “I see no reason to establish a more complicated safeword.”

“Okay,” Yosuke rasped.

“Sounds good,” Ren said.

“Fine,” said Yu.

And, to Akechi’s surprise but not displeasure, _Yosuke_ stepped forward. Jaw set, eyebrows furrowed, he seized the front of Akechi’s shirt and crashed their mouths together.

Yosuke seemed much better prepared for Akechi’s aggression this time. He matched Akechi motion for motion, twisting one hand into Akechi’s collar while he dragged the other through his hair. At Akechi’s pleased gasp, Yosuke thrust his tongue into Akechi’s mouth, licking deep. Akechi locked one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, pressing the soft, quivering plane of Yosuke’s abdomen to his own. There was so _much_ of him, dense and plush and growing from warm to scalding as Akechi let his hands roam, squeezing biceps, sides, ass, even craning forward to reach the backs of Yosuke’s thighs. Yosuke jolted at that, and the perfect friction of their trapped erections corkscrewed heat straight into Akechi’s gut.

Then, with effort, Yosuke straightened his spine, forcing Akechi upright too. Akechi chuckled into Yosuke’s mouth as Yosuke stepped forward, gripping Akechi’s waist to push him over to the bed. Akechi sat down on the edge, hooking his fingers into Yosuke’s jaw to maintain the connection between their mouths. But when he grasped Yosuke’s hip and tugged, trying to draw him into his lap, Yosuke stood firm. He broke the kiss, met Akechi’s gaze for an electrifying second, and then folded onto his knees.

Akechi’s heart stuttered. Yosuke held his gaze for as long as he could, dexterous, nimble fingers only shaking a little as they undid the button on Akechi’s pants and dragged his zipper down. Leaning back on one hand, Akechi combed the other through Yosuke’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Then, at last, Yosuke looked away, focusing on the outline of Akechi’s cock straining in his boxers. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Yosuke,” Akechi murmured.

Yosuke glanced at him.

“How long have you wanted to do this?”

Yosuke tried to speak, coughed. “A long time,” he said, barely a whisper.

Akechi curled his fingers around the back of Yosuke’s head, dragged him forward until he could feel Yosuke’s breath fluttering against the thin fabric of his underwear.

“Then get on with it,” Akechi said.

Yosuke’s irises were a slim, rust-colored band around the fathomless depths of his pupils. Without looking away, he scooted forward so that Akechi’s legs completely bracketed his shoulders. Slowly, he slid his palms along Akechi’s thighs, digging his fingertips into the lean muscle.

And then he lolled out his tongue, practically dripping with saliva, and licked Akechi’s length through his boxers.

Akechi sucked in a sharp breath, tilting his head while Yosuke licked him again, and then again, and then pushed Akechi’s pants further open so he could lick his balls too. In moments the fabric was soaked and clinging, chafing the sensitive skin hardening under Yosuke’s tongue. Akechi’s fingers creaked in the duvet; his abs ached with the effort of holding still, of _not_ rutting upward against Yosuke’s mouth. Yosuke was still watching Akechi through his fringe, so Akechi brushed his hair out of his face, trailed his nails down Yosuke’s neck.

Yosuke pressed his lips to Akechi’s shaft and sucked, knocking the wind from his lungs.

“Yosuke,” he managed, sinking his nails into his flesh _just_ enough to hurt.

Yosuke’s hands were really shaking now, his breath coming in ragged pants. He fumbled slightly at the elastic of Akechi’s underwear, sloppy in his fervor; but then his palm was on Akechi’s cock and Akechi shuddered at both the released pressure and the tingle of cool air as Yosuke drew it out. It was flushed, and moist, and Yosuke darted forward at once to lap up the bead of precum forming at its tip. The motion of his tongue sizzled all along Akechi’s skin, pooling in his stomach, whitening his knuckles in the bedspread.

Yosuke wrapped his hand around Akechi’s shaft and pumped him slowly, occasionally tugging or rotating him at the base. Meanwhile his mouth—Akechi couldn’t keep track of everything he was doing with his mouth. Laving his tongue across the head; pressing wet kisses along the shaft; _sucking_ , here and there, not swallowing Akechi down yet but sealing his lips against him and grazing the foreskin with his teeth. Yosuke’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows pinched together in concentration or bliss or both. And he kept humming and chirping like Akechi was the best thing he’d ever tasted; like Akechi had given him an enormous gift by letting him do this.

Ren was an audiophile, so Akechi was used to being noisy; but even Ren would probably have said Akechi was embarrassing himself. His head had fallen back, his jaw open, and he could feel his throat flexing and his lungs working but couldn’t hear his own cries through the roaring in his ears. He was clutching Yosuke’s hair so tightly that _his_ hand hurt, to say nothing of Yosuke’s scalp. Everything Yosuke did, every tug, every glide, banked the heat building in his gut and coursing through his limbs, driving him louder, louder.

He barely registered the mattress shifting, startled when a strong, solid body settled behind him. Akechi turned his head, lolling dazed against a firm shoulder, to see Yu. Yu’s shirt was off and his pants open, the lean line of his cock a brand against Akechi’s lower back. His lips were wet as he kissed Akechi’s ear, his throat, the crook of his neck; his fingers light and quick on the buttons of Akechi’s shirt. Akechi released the duvet to grip Yu’s knee instead, squeezing hard, and Yu responded by shifting closer, enclosing Akechi’s hips in sturdy, muscular warmth.

Yosuke _moaned_ , the vibration traveling through Akechi’s dick and scattering coals in his abdomen. Akechi looked down, panting, at Ren drawing Yosuke’s ass into the cradle of his hips. Ren’s shirt was off too, his hair messier than usual, his cheeks flushed a brilliant red to match Yosuke’s and Yu’s and probably Akechi’s; but his cock was still firmly trapped inside his jeans, and he was grinding it against Yosuke, biting his lip at the friction. With one hand, he kept a firm grip on Yosuke’s hip, and with the other he undid Yosuke’s fly and dipped into his briefs.

Yosuke moaned again, and that broke Akechi’s resolve. He bucked his hips, sliding his shaft uselessly along the wet wall of Yosuke’s teeth, and snarled with frustration. He wanted deep, dark heat and plunging muscle, and Yosuke seemed determined to keep it from him.

“I don’t remember you talking this much last time,” Yu said, right into his ear, filling his skull.

Akechi hadn’t known he’d been talking. “Fuck you,” he panted, as Yosuke licked the throbbing vein twining around his length. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck—”

Yu thrust three fingers into his mouth, pinning his tongue down. Akechi jolted; the hand still holding Yosuke’s hair jerked, dragging his head sideways; Akechi tried to swallow and _couldn’t_ and that made him gag, hot strings of drool sputtering from the corners of his lips.

“Language,” Yu said, going for mild but missing the mark: there was a rough edge to his voice that skated warm beneath Akechi’s skin. “Ren lets you kiss him with that mouth?”

“All the time,” Ren said, snapping his hips forward, making Yosuke cry out. “I like it.”

“Well, I don’t,” Yu said. His breath seared Akechi’s earlobe. “You can have your tongue back when Yosuke’s done.”

Akechi started to bite down, but Yu pushed his fingers in _further_ , hard against the ring of muscle at the top of Akechi’s throat, and Akechi convulsed around a retch. With his free hand, Yu clasped Akechi’s wrist and squeezed firmly so that he released Yosuke’s hair.

“Hands to yourself,” Yu said, planting Akechi’s palm on his own thigh. Akechi growled. “You want Yosuke to finish, don’t you?”

He did: the idea made his cock twitch, his balls throb. Whimpering, he compressed his lips to suck on Yu’s fingers, earning a low moan.

Vaguely, Akechi registered Ren bowing forward across Yosuke’s back, wrapping one arm around Yosuke’s waist, gyrating his hips. Yosuke dropped his forehead onto Akechi’s leg, groaning, and Akechi heard the whisper of fingers across flesh as Ren took out Yosuke’s cock.

“You’re doing so well, Yosuke,” Ren said. The deep, guttural rumble of his voice jerked Akechi’s hips forward again, off the bed, straining toward an entrance that wasn’t there. “You’re so good to us.”

Yosuke keened, nails digging into Akechi’s thighs. Ren’s shoulder shifted, and there was a slick sound, and Yosuke’s jaw dropped.

“Akechi’s waiting,” Ren said. “Look at him. Look what you’ve done to him. He’s _desperate_.” A tiny sliver of Akechi’s brain balked at that, but the rest of him shuddered so violently that Yu groaned, his trapped dick pulsing against Akechi’s skin. “You want to help him, don’t you?”

Yosuke’s ribcage expanded on a reedy breath. Lifting his head, he curled his fingers around the base of Akechi’s shaft, licking his lips when Akechi whined and rutted upward. Then, finally finally finally, he opened his mouth and engulfed Akechi in slick, shuddering heat.

Akechi’s cry was strangled, trapped in his throat by Yu’s probing fingertips. He fisted his hands in the fabric of Yu’s pants, clawing at the taut muscle underneath, seeking purchase anywhere he could as he drove his pelvis forward. The tip of his cock slammed against the roof of Yosuke’s mouth, dragged, and on his second thrust landed right where he wanted it: at the opening of Yosuke’s throat, the straining muscle quivering around Akechi’s head. Yosuke coughed, but if he wanted to pull away he couldn’t, because Ren was rocking forward with his full weight, pinning Yosuke in place while Akechi worked his hips, his spine straining, his balls aching, electricity crackling through his veins and filling his skull with smoke.

Yu kept a firm grip on Akechi’s tongue, his thumb biting into Akechi’s jaw. His other hand pushed Akechi’s shirt open, plunged inside, and fastened onto one of his nipples, pinching so hard that Akechi’s eyes flared wide and then squeezed shut, tears spilling down his face to match the spittle spilling from his lips. Every motion of Yu’s fingers, twisting, rolling, even digging with his nail, lanced downward into Akechi’s abdomen, mingling with the heat radiating from Yosuke’s throat locked around his length.

Akechi’s entire body _hurt_ , nothing like pleasure anymore, pure torture, like someone standing on his stomach, pushing a boot into his navel; and the promise of release, the looming edge of the cliff, propelled his body all but off the bed, shoulders braced against Yu’s chest and back bowed and cock fully encased in the consuming heat of Yosuke’s throat, compressing around him, squeezing him in time with Yu’s fingers—

Suddenly Yosuke stiffened. Akechi couldn’t have seen him even if his eyes were open, but under other circumstances he could have watched Yosuke’s pupils all but eclipse his irises, and then roll up into his head; could have watched his body jerk, watched a shudder radiate from the juncture of his thighs all the way to his neck, where it became a moan, where it surrounded Akechi still buried in his mouth. And Akechi thought he heard the last thread of his own self-control snap, followed by a rush of heat, splitting open the bone to bare the marrow that boiled away to nothing—he saw white, went numb—

When he resurfaced, boneless and heavy, Yu’s arms were the only thing keeping him on the mattress. He saw, but didn’t really comprehend, Yosuke huddled against him, face buried in his leg, panting. Behind Yosuke, Ren had rocked back onto his knees and was licking his hand clean, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“Akechi?” Yu said.

Akechi stirred. His brain was coming back online, but slowly, thought and sensation arriving through miles of static. He was still trembling, twitching with aftershocks, half-mast cock tender where it hung between his legs. Yosuke’s lips were wet on his pants, his hair clinging to his damp temples.

Akechi really was falling off the bed. He braced his feet on the floor, pushed, and Yu dragged him over to lie on his back.

The sunlight through the window was too bright. Akechi slung his arm across his eyes and lay there, panting.

“Hey,” Yu said, touching Akechi’s chest. “Are you all right?”

“He’s fine,” said Ren, still smug. “Come on, Yosuke.”

“Akechi,” said Yu.

Akechi flopped his arm to one side and opened his eyes. Yu was leaning over him, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed. The sight of him, even concerned, stirred the embers cooling in Akechi’s gut, and he reached up. He missed, recalibrated, managed to get his hand around the back of Yu’s neck and pull him down.

Yu’s expression changed as he descended, his eyes going dark and his lips parting, and then Akechi was licking deeply into his mouth, remembering the feel of Yu’s fingers in his throat, letting the phantom sensation spur him on as he flattened his hands against Yu’s searing skin.

Elsewhere, far away, insignificant and unimportant, the mattress creaked: Ren had gotten Yosuke onto it. Now Ren crawled over to them, and by the time he got there Akechi had pushed Yu’s pants down to his knees. While Ren tugged them the rest of the way off, Akechi lunged upward to capture Yu’s throat, biting at his pulse point.

“Don’t you,” Yu panted, breaking off on an _ah_! when Akechi raked his nails down his back. “Don’t you—need a break?”

“Need you,” Akechi said, lifting his hips to help Ren get his own pants off, “to _fuck me_.”

Yu shut his eyes and swallowed hard. Akechi felt the motion against his mouth, chased it all the way down to Yu’s collarbone, where he bit him again.

“And why aren’t _you_ naked?” Akechi threw at Ren, who was dropping Akechi’s socks over the side of the bed.

Ren glanced at him, grinned. “Haven’t had the chance yet.”

“But you’ll take off my clothes for me, like I’m a toddler.”

Not that he was complaining. Akechi drew his legs up, fully exposing himself, and Yu tracked the motion with sharp, blazing eyes.

In many ways, Yu reminded Akechi of Ren, back when they’d first started having sex. Yu was powerful, but also careful, so careful, every movement measured and thoughtful. Even his tongue was precise, flicking out to wet his lips as he put his hand on Akechi’s bare thigh and trailed it downward. As ever, his expression was all but blank, nigh impossible to read. Only tiny tells suggested what he was feeling: the minute flare of his nostrils; the pinch of his mouth; his eyes, like Ren’s, the biggest giveaway of all. They _changed color_ to match his mood, pale and bright one moment and dark and smoldering the next. Snow and ash. Steam and smoke.

They were dark now, slate rings around blown pupils roving across Akechi’s naked body, lingering on his puckered nipples and heaving belly. Akechi hooked his hands beneath his knees and dragged himself open, drawing those eyes downward, where they belonged.

Yu’s drifting hand found Akechi’s ass and squeezed, driving his fingertips so deep into the dense flesh that Akechi flinched. Leaning forward, Yu braced his forearm beside Akechi’s head and kissed him again.

Yes: methodical, meticulous, _precise._ Yu’s lips and tongue were slow and probing, like he was searching for something. But even once he found it—like now, when he caught Akechi’s lower lip and sucked on it, making Akechi groan and arch into him—he didn’t press the advantage. He would answer if Akechi pushed, meet him stroke for stroke, but he wouldn’t increase the pace on his own, and he wouldn’t get _rough_. Probably that was the way Yosuke liked it (or had thought he liked it, until he added Ren and Akechi to his sex life). Akechi didn’t _dis_ like it, but he wasn’t used to it.

And right now, he didn’t feel like adjusting. He threaded his fingers across the back of Yu’s neck, tilted his head, and jarred their teeth together on purpose. At the same time he lifted his hips, wrapping his legs around Yu’s waist; and he angled his ass upward to brush Yu’s cock, hard and prominent between his legs. Yu gasped into Akechi’s mouth and jerked forward, dragging against Akechi’s length, hot as a knife fresh off the anvil. Needles prickled all along Akechi’s dick, objectively unpleasant but spiking hunger into his gut regardless.

But then Yu’s ribs vibrated, and a sound traveled up his throat to resonate against Akechi’s lips: he was laughing. Akechi had one second to be confused and another to be indignant before Yu lifted his head and smiled at him.

“Wow,” Yu said, practically twinkling. “You really are desperate, huh?”

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “I see you’re taking cues from Ren,” he said, and tugged Yu’s hair, but Yu didn’t move. “What part of _fuck me_ do you not—”

“I understood you,” Yu said. Akechi thrust upward again, and Yu’s pupils dilated, and he shoved Akechi’s hips down to the bed one-handed. “I just want to take my time.”

Baring his teeth, Akechi twisted, levering himself over—

Or he would have. With Ren, he would have. With Yosuke, he would have. With Yu—

Yu settled fully on top of him, pinning him to the mattress, twining their fingers together to pin his hands down too. Akechi struggled, but he might as well have been fighting a boulder. He could still breathe: all of Yu’s weight was concentrated around his pelvis and stomach, leaving his chest free to rise and fall, whistling on the exhale.

Akechi gaped up at Yu, and Yu stared down at him, expression mild but mouth still quirked, eyes still sparkling.

Akechi couldn’t _move_.

“Oooh,” Ren hummed, leaning on Yu’s shoulder. “He’s _got_ you.”

A blush bloomed in Akechi’s chest, spread to his collarbone. “Shut up.”

Yosuke leaned over him too. “You really can’t get away?”

“As if you could,” Akechi snarled, arching his back, succeeding only in lifting his hips an inch and thumping back down. “Goddamn it, Yu—”

“Well, yeah, of course _I_ can’t,” said Yosuke. He brushed Akechi’s hair off his sweaty forehead with tentative fingers; Akechi snapped (mostly playfully) at him. “Jeez!”

“Do you want me to stop?” Yu asked, amusement fading in favor of genuine concern.

Akechi would never have admitted it, but he didn’t have to, because Ren answered for him: “No,” he said, leering. “He doesn’t.”

Yu glanced at Ren, tilted his head, searched Akechi’s gaze. Akechi scowled, outright panting now, lava flowing beneath his skin.

“How are you prettier when you’re mad?” Yosuke murmured, half to himself. He trailed his fingertips down Akechi’s cheek to the softness beneath his jaw, leaving what Akechi imagined to be glowing lines on his skin.

“I’m not _pretty_ ,” Akechi spat.

“Oh, sorry,” Yosuke said, genuinely sounding it. He laid his palm flat across Akechi’s throat, and Akechi turned his head, swallowing, wishing Yosuke would press down hard. “Handsome, then?”

Akechi’s heart was going to burst through his sternum. “Not that either.”

“Beautiful,” Yu supplied. Akechi squeezed his eyes shut. “Gorgeous.”

“ _No_.”

“Dude,” Yosuke said, almost laughing. “What else are we supposed to—”

“He really doesn’t believe you,” Ren said. Akechi shot him a glare. “He doesn’t think he’s attractive.”

Yu turned to Ren, frowning, and Yosuke goggled.

“Is this a bit?” he asked, really laughing now. “Is this a thing you guys do in bed?”

Still smiling slightly, Ren shook his head. “Nope. I’m serious.”

“You are determined to embarrass me,” Akechi growled.

“Is it working?”

“But you’re _kidding_ ,” Yosuke said, leaning forward, staring into Akechi’s face. Akechi avoided his stupefied gaze. “Akechi, have you _seen_ yourself?”

“I would truly rather not talk about this.”

“This isn’t because,” Yu said, and paused. “You don’t have any—bad memories—associated with—”

“No,” Akechi replied, catching on. “God, no. Nothing so pathetic as that.”

“It wouldn’t be pathetic—”

“No, I managed to avoid that particular aspect of show business,” Akechi replied, somehow less embarrassed by this topic than he had been by their compliments. Yu relaxed. “I’m simply well acquainted with my faults.”

“What faults?” Yosuke demanded. “You’re like a marble statue come to life! You’ve got legs for days, an ass the size of a planet—”

Akechi was going to explode. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“—your hair’s all silky, your skin’s soft, you _smell good_ —”

“Yosuke, for Christ’s sake.”

“Am I wrong?” Yosuke asked the others. Ren’s smile widened. “He’s nuts, right?”

“Totally,” Ren said.

“I’m not going to enumerate my shortcomings when we’re supposed to be having a good time,” Akechi snapped.

“You’re perfect, Akechi,” Yu said quietly. Akechi glowered at the headboard; he couldn’t bear to look at Yu just then, to see the pity in his eyes. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

“It’s not pity,” Ren put in, making Akechi’s hair stand on end. How did he always know what Akechi was thinking? “I’ve been trying to tell you this for years. Now you’re outnumbered.”

“You’re all fools,” Akechi grumbled.

“What do you think this is?” Yosuke asked, pulling Akechi’s hair so that Akechi had to look at him. His brow was furrowed, his mouth hard. “A pity fuck?”

“I think,” said Akechi coolly, “that I’m good at this, and my skill overrides any physical deterrents.”

“Ho-ly shit,” Yosuke breathed. “Holy _shit_. _No_. That’s not it at _all_.”

“I’m guessing you’ve tried showing him already?” Yu asked Ren, who nodded. “All right. Maybe the three of us can make it stick.”

And he climbed off of Akechi, leaving him strangely cold. Akechi blinked, started to shift, but then Ren straddled his stomach. Frowning, Akechi opened his mouth to protest, and Yu grabbed his chin and sealed their lips together.

For a second, Akechi was distracted: by Ren’s solid weight on his abdomen, by Yu’s left hand pressing his right, by Yu’s tongue plunging past his teeth and Yu’s exhale gusting against his face and—and—

It must have been a Wild Card thing, this ability to speak without speaking, to communicate through movement alone. Akechi was too startled to react at first, but the sweet glide of Yu’s tongue and the pressure of his lips eventually persuaded him to sink into the suffocating, overwhelming _tenderness_ on offer. It clutched bittersweet at his throat, settled heavy across his sternum to constrict his lungs. When Yu lifted his head a fraction, just to catch his breath, just to tilt his chin and resume kissing Akechi at a new angle, Akechi actually whined, already desperate, already starved.

Another hand—Yosuke’s, big and rough—found Akechi’s free one, and Yosuke brushed his mouth over the fragile skin of Akechi’s wrist. If Yu hadn’t been utterly consuming him, filling his brain with fog, Akechi would have complained about the delicate treatment—as if he needed delicate, as if he wanted light—but somehow it was enough. Well: not enough, not exactly. Yosuke’s lips traced a scalding path down Akechi’s arm, suckled at the inside of his elbow, continued along his bicep to his shoulder. He was only kissing, occasionally sucking, something that would have left Akechi cold any other time. But today goosebumps prickled along his skin and heat dripped like brewing coffee into his stomach.

Yu seemed content to keep kissing him while Yosuke did the rest of the work. He alternated between deep sweeps that took Akechi’s breath away and soft, sweet pecks, on and around Akechi’s swollen, tingling lips. Meanwhile Yosuke lapped at Akechi’s jaw, at his neck, sucked a mark into the hollow of his collarbone and pulled a moan from the depths of his belly. Yosuke’s teeth came into play when he reached Akechi’s nipple, but not nearly as roughly as Akechi might have liked; he _nibbled_ , feather-light and ticklish, and only suckled when Akechi arched his back.

Yosuke moved on too soon, mouthing along the ridged plane of Akechi’s ribs and the flat plane of his abdomen. He was still holding Akechi’s hand, though not restraining him anymore, and Akechi had the presence of mind to pull his fingers from Yosuke’s grasp and sink them instead into his hair.

Akechi had forgotten about Ren already, forgotten that he was blocking Yosuke’s path. Once he felt Yosuke’s mouth lift from his own skin, he remembered, and rose up on his elbows to see.

Yosuke had drawn _just_ the head of Ren’s cock into his mouth, and his lips were compressing around it, his throat flexing. Meanwhile he curled one hand around Ren’s shaft and stroked him, thumb following the prominent vein on his underside. Closing his eyes, Ren leaned backward, bracing his hands on Akechi’s thighs to give Yosuke better access.

“Akechi,” said Yu, and Akechi looked around just as Yu swung his leg over Akechi’s midsection. Yu _loomed_ , impossibly large, his cock heavy and wet on Akechi’s stomach and muscles rippling in his shoulders.

Yosuke had called Akechi a marble statue come to life, but Yu was unreal. Akechi couldn’t possibly compare.

Except that he apparently could, because Yu’s eyes burned and his breath shuddered against Akechi’s lips as he cupped Akechi’s face and kissed him _again_. It was harder this time, hungrier, more demanding and more _comm_ anding; and once their mouths were firmly locked together Yu let his hands wander, kneading Akechi’s shoulders and scratching his sides, palming his chest and stroking his nipples. Akechi clutched Yu’s arms, the back of his neck, humming encouragingly.

Eventually Yu broke away. A fine thread of saliva stretched between them as he sat up, his gaze dropping briefly to Akechi’s tongue rolling across his lower lip.

“Akechi,” Yu rumbled. Akechi’s _asshole_ twitched. “Why would I spend all this time with you if I didn’t think you were hotter than hell?”

Akechi swallowed. “Because—”

Yu seized his jaw, rough and bruising, the way Akechi had wanted to do to him earlier. The tremor that washed through Akechi made his cock, straining against Ren’s backside, quiver.

“It’s _not_ because you’re just that good in the sack,” Yu said. “And it’s not because you’re a package deal with Ren.” Akechi’s stomach clenched: how the fuck did they keep reading his mind? “It’s because you’re irresistible.”

Every inch of Akechi went red.

“And I should know,” Yu added, deadpan. “I’ve been told I’m pretty foxy myself.”

Akechi blinked, and burst out laughing.

“There we go,” Yu said, smiling, while Akechi flopped back and covered his face with his hands. “Figured that would lighten the mood.”

By the time Akechi calmed down, Ren and Yosuke had moved to sit on either side of him, Yosuke brightly red around the mouth and Ren idly stroking himself. Akechi almost reached over to help, but then Yu shifted downward to kneel between Akechi’s thighs, his cock bouncing temptingly as he went.

“So you want me to fuck you,” Yu said. Akechi, halfway through sitting up, faltered; his asshole twitched again. “What are you two going to do?”

Ren turned to Yosuke. “What _are_ we going to do?”

Yosuke blinked. “Um.”

“You said you wanted to take the lead, right?”

Yosuke blinked again, shook himself, looked from Akechi to Yu to Ren.

“Is it,” he rasped, coughed, tried again. “Is it weird for us to do our own thing?”

“I don’t think so.” Ren raised his eyebrows at Yu and Akechi. “Do you guys mind?”

Akechi shrugged one shoulder. “Not as long as I get to watch. That is—” He cut Yu a glance, and smirked—“if Yu lets me.”

Yu’s eyes flashed. “We’ll see.”

Shaking off a daze, Yosuke dragged both hands through his hair. “Right,” he said. “ _Right_. Okay. What are we doing about condoms?”

“I don’t want you to wear one,” Akechi informed Yu, whose features sharpened. “I want to feel your cum inside me.”

A shiver ran from Yosuke’s straining dick to his tightening throat. “Jesus _Christ_.”

“I don’t want one either,” Ren said, leaning over to grab the lube from the nightstand. “You’re fucking me, right, Yosuke?”

“ _Hell_ yeah,” Yosuke growled. Akechi had never heard his voice pitch that low before, or drag that rough. Ren’s head whipped around, his mouth falling open. “If that’s what you want.”

“Hell yeah,” Ren echoed, a little hoarsely. He spun the lube on the tip of his finger. “We’re gonna have to fight for custody of this, though.”

“Yosuke and I know how to share,” Yu said. He hadn’t broken Akechi’s gaze yet. “Right, Partner?”

“Right.” Akechi felt the mattress dip as Yosuke crawled over to Ren, where he caught the bottle and passed it to Yu. “You take it first. I’ve got a plan.”

Ren laughed, high and bright, subsiding into a pleased hum when Yosuke kissed him.

The _snick_ of the lube opening drew Akechi’s focus to Yu.

“How do you feel about coming untouched?” Yu asked, the same way he might have asked if Akechi wanted beef or pork.

The question rolled across Akechi in a wave, leaving him flushed and sweating. “How do I _feel_ about it?”

“Yes.” Yu closed the bottle, set it aside, rubbed his hands together. “Are you able to? Do you like it? Should I make you?”

Akechi’s mouth was so dry that his tongue had stuck to his teeth. He unstuck it, and said, “Yes.”

Yu fitted his shoulder under Akechi’s knee and hiked up his leg. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, to all three.”

Yu cut Akechi a glance that lanced straight through him.

“Yes,” Yu said, brushing his finger against Akechi’s hole, “ _what_?”

Akechi stared at him. Yu repeated the motion with more force, his fingertip snagging Akechi’s rim. Akechi's chest hitched.

“Yes,” Akechi said, barely recognizing his own voice, “please.”

Holding Akechi’s gaze with those pale, burning eyes, Yu pressed his lips to the inside of Akechi’s thigh. The sight made all the blood rush to Akechi’s head; and Yu’s index finger probing past his rim made it rush right back down again, leaving him almost dizzy.

“Don’t be gentle,” he heard himself say, as if from outside his own skull. “I like it rough.”

Yu’s mouth curled against Akechi’s skin. The next thing Akechi knew, Yu was inside of him right to the knuckle, quirking upward to brush his—

Lightning rocketed through Akechi’s body. He dropped his head to the bed with a thump, clutching the duvet, bucking his hips while Yu traced circles against his prostate. Every motion forced a sound from Akechi’s throat, first gasps and then yelps and then moans, waves of pleasure arching his back and flinging his hands up over his head to claw the sheets.

But it wasn’t enough, even when Yu added his middle finger, even when he scissored so wide and so suddenly that Akechi burned, that the pain spiraled into the pit of his stomach and pooled there like superheated metal. Akechi managed to lift his head again, managed to look down at Yu, started to snarl—

But Akechi stopped, because as soon as he made eye contact, Yu turned his face once more into Akechi’s thigh. He pressed slow, languid kisses to it, opening his mouth to lap and suckle at the delicate skin. Meanwhile he trailed his nails up and down, pelvis to knee, a soothing, ticklish brush that made Akechi shiver almost more than the continuous push and pull of Yu’s fingers inside of him. Yu wasn’t even looking at Akechi anymore; he was entirely focused on Akechi’s flesh, like he was enraptured, like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

If Akechi was honest—which he wasn’t, most of the time—his legs were his least attractive feature. As a child, he’d hated his knobbly knees and spindly calves, and as a teenager he’d hoped bouldering and biking and Metaversing would thicken his thighs. It hadn’t. Instead, they’d grown hard and lean, tightening disgustingly around bone. The only thing Akechi had to show for his efforts was the defined band of muscle along the inside of his legs. A poor consolation prize.

Watching Yu lavish them with attention, watching his eyes drift shut with something like _bliss_ , felt more obscene than Yu’s fingers fucking in and out of him. Cheeks burning, chest heaving, Akechi let his head drop back to the bed and flop sideways so he wouldn’t have to see what Yu was doing, so he could focus on—

—something much better. Yosuke had pressed Ren against the headboard, his fingers in Ren’s hair, his lips on the crook of Ren’s neck. His free hand was encircled around both of their lengths, pressing their shine-slick shafts together, and the knobs of his spine stood out as he glided his cock against Ren’s. Ren’s knuckles were white on Yosuke’s arms, his eyes closed, his mouth open. As Akechi watched, Ren arched his back to meet Yosuke’s next thrust, drawing a guttural groan from Yosuke’s chest.

By now, Yu’s mouth had reached Akechi’s pelvis. Yu licked him there, pressing his tongue hot and flat to his skin. Akechi whined, jerking his hips, gasping when that shifted Yu’s fingers inside him. Yu kissed all around the base of his cock, careful not to touch the throbbing shaft or weeping tip as he nuzzled into the wiry hairs surrounding it, as he dragged his teeth across Akechi’s balls. Heat pulsed up Akechi’s dick like a heartbeat, counterpoint to the pounding in his ribs.

“I could look at you like this forever,” Yu murmured, hot breath tickling Akechi’s length. Akechi’s mouth flooded with saliva at the thought of Yu’s lips closing around him, at the possibility of fucking into wet, rippling muscle. “Pink and loose, waiting for me…”

“Hurry it up,” Akechi growled, but it sounded like a whimper, like a plea.

Yu chuckled. Akechi rutted upward, chasing that moist heat, but Yu was already sitting up. “Whatever you say.”

Before Akechi knew what was happening, he was moving, stomach swooping as Yu gripped his hips to drag him across the bed. Akechi managed not to squeal with alarm, but it was a near thing; and he burned with the knowledge that Yu was strong enough to shift him without thinking about it, without warning him first. In a blink Akechi’s ass was right at the edge of the mattress, and Yu was standing over him, positioning Akechi’s legs around his waist.

Gulping, gasping for air, Akechi wound his fingers into the comforter and waited while Yu retrieved the lube, slicked his palm, and stroked himself to full, glistening hardness.

“Yosuke doesn’t usually like it rough, so I’ll do my best,” Yu said, running his free hand up Akechi’s side. “I’m not sure it’ll be exactly what you want, though.”

Akechi resisted the urge to say something like, _As long as it’s you, it’ll be what I want_. Instead he dug his heels into Yu’s thighs to draw him forward, to close the distance between his own clutching, empty insides and Yu’s dusky cock.

“I saw what you did to Ren last time,” Akechi panted. “Aim for that.”

Yu’s pupils, already blown, dilated further, nearly swallowing the sterling ring of his irises. He dug his fingers into Akechi’s hip and grasped himself, lining up for the first thrust. Akechi had half a second to savor the raw press of Yu’s head against his entrance before Yu was completely inside, his pelvis snapping against Akechi’s ass. If not for Yu’s punishing grip, the force of it would have shoved Akechi across the bed; as it was the impact echoed into his skull, shaking the last vestiges of conscious thought from his brain.

 _Meticulous, precise_. Yu pinned Akechi down and fucked him ferociously, relentlessly, in a steady rhythm that grazed Akechi’s prostate every. Single. Time. Akechi’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened and his throat convulsed around a long, ragged noise, drawn out like a howl: at the delicious drag of hot, rigid flesh, at the lightning sparkling up his spine, at the throb of Yu’s fingertips and the cut of his nails in Akechi’s skin.

The pleasure built low and slow this time, spreading across Akechi’s flesh like simmering water, surging when Yu struck home and receding when he withdrew. Gradually, the spring in Akechi’s gut wound tighter, twisting and twining around the slap of skin on skin and the throb of Yu _inside_ him and his own lungs compressing, his heart growing to fill his chest and drum in his ears—

Suddenly there was nothing, the fullness gone, _Yu_ gone, withdrawing completely and leaving Akechi hungry and cold; but Akechi had no time to protest, no time to snap, before Yu had flipped him over onto his stomach. Akechi’s toes _just_ touched the ground, his knees wobbling dangerously; and then Yu’s hands found his hips again and pulled him into a more stable position, bent over the side of the bed with his cock hanging in the air and his ass exposed.

Then Yu slammed back inside of him, so hard that it knocked a groan from his chest. The new angle wasn’t deeper but it was better, _richer_ , especially with Yu deliberately dragging his entire length across Akechi’s prostate and then grinding into him, making stars burst behind his eyelids. Yu began to move in earnest, alternating between vicious pumps that clacked Akechi’s teeth together and lingering rolls that unhinged his jaw to puddle drool onto the bed.

Akechi could hardly stay upright. The thunder crashing through him with every thrust liquefied his bones to plasma to molten lead to magma, dribbling as sweat across his skin and prickling damp in his hairline. His throat was still working; he didn’t bother to muffle the sounds, grunts and growls and moans crescendoing to match Yu’s quickening pace.

All the while Akechi’s cock ached, rocking forward and backward in time with Yu’s thrusts, so hard and desperate as to be painful. He wanted to be touched, wanted to feel Yu’s palm rough against his starving skin, wanted to be squeezed and pulled and twisted until the pressure in his balls unwound and he came all over the floor. But _Yu_ wanted to make him come untouched, and Akechi had agreed, Akechi had asked, Akechi had said _please_ , so he wouldn’t do it himself and he wouldn’t ask, he would dig his nails into his own arm and hope Yu liked to hear him howl as much as Ren did, hope it would spur him on harder and faster and finally release him from this torture—

Pressure, suddenly, in his hair, Akechi too far gone to understand it at first; then pain, and comprehension with it. Yu peeled Akechi’s face from the sheets and kept going, bowing his spine and craning his neck. Through tears, through the screaming of every muscle from his tailbone to his head, Akechi saw what was happening at the other end of the bed.

Yosuke had folded Ren almost in half, Ren’s upper body braced against the headboard and his leg slung over Yosuke’s shoulder. With one hand, Yosuke gripped Ren’s thigh, white fingertips blending into the bright marks on his flushed skin; with the other he held Ren open so he could fuck him. Yosuke’s lips were pinched together, his eyes squeezed shut, thighs and ass rippling each time he plunged in to the hilt; and a long string of spittle trailed from Ren’s mouth as he tipped his head forward, clutching at Yosuke’s shoulders.

Now that Akechi could see them, he could hear them too, mingling with the smack of Yu’s flesh against his and his own cries and his heartbeat singing in his ears. “ _Ah, ah, ah_ ,” Ren was gasping, little squeaks and muffled whimpers in time with Yosuke’s movements; and “ _Ren_ ,” Yosuke was groaning, completely off-tempo but deep and resonant as the bottom of a well.

“Akechi,” Yu said into Akechi’s ear, almost drowning out the cacophony of sex. “Akechi, Akechi, God, you’re perfect, you’re beautiful—”

Blades pricking his skin, shame closing like a fist around his heart: for knowing it wasn’t true but wanting it, liking it, _believing it_ anyway.

“Hot and sweet and _tight_ —” Yu twisted Akechi’s head to the side, spearing deeper into him as he leaned forward to lick a stripe along his throat. “Tight for me—for Yosuke too—should he—do this to you—next time?”

Akechi would have sworn he couldn’t breathe, that there was no more oxygen left in his body, but he heard himself pant, “Yes, _yes_.”

Yu jerked Akechi’s head back upright, turned his face toward Yosuke and Ren, and said, “Like that?”

Akechi opened his mouth to answer, but was saved having to by Yosuke shuddering. Yosuke’s jaw dropped, tendons tightening in his cheeks and down his neck; a tremor climbed his spine, rattled his teeth, bowed his head and pressed his face into Ren’s collarbone. But Akechi still heard him moan, high and broken, and saw his hips flex, and heard Ren keen in response, nuzzling into Yosuke’s hair like a cat.

That was what pushed Akechi over the edge. The spring screwed tight in his stomach snapped, liquid fire flooded his veins, and his mind went completely, wonderfully blank, washed away in a tide of pleasure and satisfaction. His cock pulsed and his asshole tightened around Yu still working inside him, now gone spasmodic, arrhythmic; Yu’s breath turned ragged in Akechi’s ear, fragmenting into wet clicks and reedy whimpers; and as Akechi started to come down from his high, he felt Yu hit his own. Yu pitched forward, his chest slick and searing across Akechi’s back, his grip tightening to painful, his rapidly twitching hips filling Akechi with heady, delicious heat.

Once it was over, Akechi breathed out the tension in his limbs and melted into the bed. For a while he drifted, tingling all over, soothed by Yu’s ribs expanding and contracting against his back, Yu’s heart resounding into his shoulderblades.

Dimly, he registered rustling, and the whisper of skin on skin: Ren and Yosuke disentangling themselves. Muttering. The slap of bare feet on floorboards.

Then:

“Did you kill him?” Ren said, very close.

“Who are you asking?” Akechi grumbled.

“Yu.” Ren combed his fingers through Akechi’s hair, light and gentle and incredibly warm. Akechi couldn’t open his eyes, but he could sense Ren’s proximity now, and definitely smell him: musk and smut and cum. “You’re obviously fine, though. Dead men don’t snark.”

Behind Akechi, Yu shifted, tugging unpleasantly on Akechi’s rim. Akechi hissed.

“Sorry,” Yu said, rubbing Akechi’s back. “I’ll be careful. One, two, three—”

He withdrew, a rough slide followed by a hot trickle of cum down Akechi’s thigh. Akechi groaned.

“Hang in there,” Yu murmured, closing his hands once more around Akechi’s hips; and he lifted Akechi gently onto the bed, settling him on his stomach.

“Ugh,” Akechi said, by way of thanks.

Yu smoothed his palm over Akechi’s ribs. “Where’s Yosuke?”

“Getting towels.” Ren was still stroking Akechi’s hair. “You made an awful mess.”

“Speak for yourself,” Akechi said.

“You have no idea what kind of mess I made.”

“We should put down towels next time,” Yu said. “Your comforter—”

“Nah, it’s okay. We need to do laundry anyway.”

Akechi quirked one eye open. Ren was lying beside him, his chin propped on his hand, his stomach surprisingly clean considering that his dick was soft and spent. A glance at the nightstand, and the bunched tissues piled there, explained why. The flush had faded from Ren’s chest and throat but still blazed in his cheeks, bright and rosy, stark contrast to his dark, glittering lashes.

Ren caught Akechi’s eye and smiled.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Ren said.

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

The bed shifted, and Akechi glanced over to see Yu perching on the edge, wrinkling his nose at the floor. “I’ll mop in here after we wash up.”

“No you won’t,” Ren said. “You’re our guest.”

“It’s my mess—”

“It’s _my_ mess,” Akechi retorted, stretching, huffing when his back cracked. “And I asked for it.”

“I’m back,” Yosuke announced. “You guys have a really complicated tub, you know that? But I figured it out.”

Yosuke distributed first water bottles and then warm, damp towels. Akechi waved off the former and started to sit up to accept the latter, but Ren pushed him back down and knelt behind him to clean him off. Akechi sank back into the mattress, humming.

“So,” Yosuke said, crouching to wipe the floor, “who’s showering first?”

“I think you two should,” Yu said, opening a water bottle. “Since you’re the, uh, dirtiest.”

“Sounds good to me,” Akechi mumbled, mostly into the duvet. The steady sweep of warm fabric across his skin was lulling him to sleep.

“Me too,” Ren said. “Yosuke, don’t let Yu mop while we’re gone, all right? Sit on him if you have to.”

There was a pause, presumably while Yosuke and Yu exchanged a look.

“I’m not making any promises,” Yosuke said.

“You guys are hopeless.” A faint _plap_ as Ren set his towel aside, and then he grasped Akechi’s shoulders. “Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s go.”

“I can walk,” Akechi said, but he let Ren pull him upright and slip his arm around Akechi’s waist anyway. Leaning on him maybe a little more than was necessary, Akechi murmured, “Did you have a good time?”

“Mmhm.” Ren rested his head briefly on Akechi’s shoulder and steered them toward the bathroom. “I wish I could’ve watched Yu fuck you, though. I was distracted.”

“Hmm.” Akechi kissed his temple. “Next time.”


End file.
